Deleted Scene: Depression
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: This is from the story "The Cycles of Grief" and it's the missing scene where Baron and Charisse make love. Rated for the obvious! Baron/OC!


The Cycles of Grief Chapter 4: Deleted Scene

_**A/N: This is the deleted sex scene from the said story chapter. I hope you don't find it awkward because it was awkward for me to write it. Still, enjoy. **_

___In the midst of all the passion, Baron scooped his love and carried her off to his bedroom. Finally, all the tension and waiting ended there and the two made love to each other ardently. ~_

As the two lovers walked into Baron's room, their lips never detached and they began shedding each other's clothes. Baron's clothes were harder to shed because he wore a tailed coat, a vest, and a dress button-up shirt but with a little patience, his upper torso was bare, save for his tawny fur. Slowly yet carefully, Baron undid every button of Charisse's baby-blue sack-like nightgown and it fell off her soft yet curvy form, pooling her feet. The girl stepped out of it and threw herself at the cat gentleman.

He tightly wrapped her in an embrace and led her to his bed. The two collapsed onto the neatly-made bed and kissed passionately. They twined in each other's arms and held each other tightly. Baron finally broke off the kiss so he and Charisse could breathe but he continued placing soft, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, shoulders, collarbone, and chest. Then, he began nibbling on the sensitive spot near her neck that made her cry out wantonly. He loved her reaction because she arched up against his body and gasped for more.

Baron used his sharp incisors to pull his white gloves off and place them on the ground. Gently, he placed his hands on Charisse's body and reveled in the softness of her skin. As he caressed and kissed her body, he got favorable reactions from his lover. She moaned lightly and arched her hips against his. It was there he could smell the musky scent of her arousal he so moved his hand down to the apex of her legs and began stroking the sensitive zone with love. A sharp moan escaped Charisse's open mouth and Baron smiled.

He earned that sweet sound just like he earned her. Just to savor the sound, he increased his pace of rubbing her erogenous zone and her pants and moans came out even louder.

"God, Baron," she whimpered, pushing her hips against his. "I'm so close…please, don't stop…"

Before she could continue begging, a warm shock filled her lower body and she felt numbness spread throughout her legs. With a loud cry, she came to her climax and fell back against the bed panting. Charisse's heaving chest and lust-filled eyes turned Baron on even more so than before so he undressed swiftly. Soon, he and Charisse were bared to each other.

He spread her legs apart and positioned his large cat-hood at her entrance. He was about to enter her but then he saw how her expression resembled a deer in the headlights and stilled himself. His heart nearly broke when he saw tears well up in her wide hazel eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he whispered, stroking her hair lovingly. "Are you not ready? I can wait…"

"No," replied Charisse. "I'm ready but I'm just a little scared of the pain…I'm a virgin, so…"

"Don't worry," he said lovingly. "I'll guide you through it."

To distract her, he began kissing her passionately and caressed her body gently. When he felt her arching up against him, he slid himself in and nearly hissed at the tightness of her virginity. He felt her tense up a bit but he kissed her gently and she relaxed slowly until she closed her eyes to find her happy place. Baron was patient. He would wait for her to give him the all-clear.

After a few minutes, he felt her arch up against him and he began to thrust into her. With every thrust, Charisse moaned and reacted in pleasure so he continued momentum, speeding his thrusts. As he moved inside of her, he heard her cry, scream, and moan until she tightened up like a bow. Baron felt her womanhood clench against his cat-hood and he knew she was coming to her end.

"Dear God, Humbert!" she screamed, arching against him. "Harder! Faster!"

Baron fulfilled her demands and soon they both climaxed, moaning in sync. As he came down from his high, Baron pulled out of her, aching from the sensations, but he wasn't intent of finishing there.

"That, my love," breathed Charisse, "is how cats do it."

The gentleman cat looked at his human lover and chuckled breathlessly. "Then how do humans do it, darling?" he asked, all too interested in her version of love-making.

"I'll show you," she murmured softly.

She lifted herself off the mattress and straddled his hips. He looked at her and smiled, feeling so much affection for his love. Her small, curvy body got him drooling in lust and heat filled his body as he felt her slide him into her entrance. A soft cry escaped Charisse's lips as she began riding him like a horse. Baron latched his hands onto her hips and encouraged her to keep going. She increased her pace until they both came to climax. At the end of it, Baron loved her version of lovemaking. They were going to use it more often…

Charisse lifted herself off of Baron's cat-hood but she didn't lay on the like he thought she would. Instead, she sat with her back facing him and bent down to kiss, caress, and stoke his hard cat-hood. A loud groan escaped Baron as she ministered love on his male organ. Was it possible to get even more aroused? The answer was yes. Suddenly, he felt her warm mouth wrap around his organ and an onslaught of arousal spread throughout his body. Holy crap, it felt so good…

As she sucked him, he peered at her apex and noticed the jewel was glistening at him, taunting him. A sweet, musky scent came from her womanhood and he couldn't resist. He lifted his head up and nosed his way through her wet folds, licking the tasty, salty treat from within. He felt her tense up and heard her cry out stridently so he continued suckling and licking that soaking jewel.

It was dual pleasure for both of them because as they continued their ministrations. They came to climax instantaneously. As Baron released into her mouth, he felt her warm liquids enter his mouth and he licked them all up, savoring her flavor. Finally, she lifted her tired body off of his and laid down next to him. Before they went to sleep, Baron rolled over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

_~After it ended, Baron laid down next to Charisse and pulled her up against him so he could snuggle with her until dawn.~_


End file.
